For You, It Was Worth It
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Harry broke Ginny's heart to be with Ron, and now Ron has been turned away by them because of it. But he couldn't care less, because he finally has all he's ever wanted, Harry. ONE-SHOT. SLASH.


Something was up with Harry. Ron couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he could definitely tell something was up. He sipped his coffee which Harry had gotten him addicted to and carefully studied his boyfriend, who was too busy playing with his toast to notice Ron's watchful eye.

Harry was slowly tearing the toast apart, piece by piece, never eating any of it, but still trying to rip it into as tiny of shreds as he could manage. Ron took another sip of his coffee. Something was definitely up with Harry.

"Harry," Ron said gently, moving over to sit next to his very obviously distressed boyfriend. Harry didn't react to Ron's presence, tearing a few more pieces of his toast up before finally letting it go, setting his hands on the table, his eyes never moving to meet Ron's.

"Harry," Ron said again, setting his coffee down and wrapping an arm tightly around Harry's small frame, "what's wrong?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, just staring at his toast. He finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"I saw Ginny yesterday," Harry said quietly.

"Did you?" Ron said, not really seeing what this had to do with anything, but knowing Harry would come to the point soon enough, "how is she?" Harry shrugged.

"Dunno, as soon as she saw me she turned and left," Harry replied. Harry picked up his toast again. Ron rolled his eyes at his stubbornness; this was always how it was. Harry was shy about revealing his feelings, always wanting to hold them in and not cause anyone a problem. As annoying as the habit was, Ron wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, Harry would spill soon enough, he always did. And Ron would be there to assure him that everything was going to be okay and to fix whatever problem troubled him.

Ron wrapped his other arm around Harry, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

"C'mon," Ron said gently, reaching up and stroking Harry's hair, "tell me what's wrong." Harry said nothing. Ron sighed.

"Okay, but just know that I'm here for you when you're ready to talk, okay?" Harry nodded. Ron kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I have to go to work now, but I'll see if I can get some extra time off, come home early and spend some time with you, maybe we could go to Diagon Alley, how does that sound?" Ron suggested. Harry gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Ron hated the thought of leaving Harry alone for even half a day when he was in one of those moods, but he knew his boss would kill him if he didn't even come in. Maybe if he sucked up extra hard he might get an extra hour or two to come home and spend with Harry.

"Harry!" Ron called, entering into their small apartment, "I'm home!"

He found Harry sitting not too far from where he had left him.

"You're back," Harry noted, some small cheer seeping into his voice.

"Yep, boss still owes me one for getting Skeeter off his back," Ron replied, "as long as I come in a little early tomorrow and help him with some paperwork he needs done by nine. So," Ron plopped himself down next to Harry, who sat, back straight, on the couch. He gently rubbed Harry's back, trying to get him to loosen up, "what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley, we need some more food for Pig, and I wanted to get a new book that just came out, maybe some ice cream afterward?" he looked at Ron expectantly, who just grinned.

"Sounds like a plan, lemme get out of these work clothes first."

They used to floo to get to the Leakey Cauldron, going out through the back and finally onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts was closest, so they headed there first. Harry knew exactly what he wanted, but he took his time browsing anyway, Ron let him. Then they got some more owl treats, and finally made their way over to get some ice cream, Harry's mood had considerably improved. Ron smiled as Harry babbled cheerfully about the book he'd just bought, one he'd apparently been waiting for, for awhile. Happy to see Harry happy he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

"Ron?" Ron froze, he knew that voice. Harry stopped too, sensing Ron's confusion, they both turned around. Fred stood there, dressed casually enough for them to know he wasn't working that day, just browsing, probably much like them.

"Hello Fred," Ron said, pulling Harry protectively toward him. Fred noticed Ron's defensive stance, and looked quite sad to be honest.

"How've you been?" Fred asked quietly.

"Fine," Ron replied curtly, it had been nearly a year since they'd last spoken. Ever since, no, he wouldn't think about that. Fred gave him a small, sad smile, uncharacteristic on his usually jovial face.

"And how have you both been?" Fred asked, directing the question towards Harry this time. Harry just dumbly nodded. Fred realized that he wasn't exactly welcome.

"Well, it was nice seeing you both," Fred said, "glad to see things are going well, so I'll see you around sometime then, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess we will," Ron replied. With that Fred turned and left. And Harry burst into tears. Ron tightened his grip around Harry and quickly aparated them both home.

Harry was still crying when they got there and Ron quickly moved them to the couch, pulling Harry down into his lap and wrapping his arms ever tighter around his shaking frame.

"Shh," Ron whispered, stroking Harry's hair softly, "it's okay, just let it all out, it's going to be okay," he gently consoled. Harry cried even harder, and Ron let him. Harry almost never let himself show this much emotion, he hated appearing weak, and he thought crying was a sign of weakness. Ron disagreed, but it didn't matter whether it was a sign of weakness or not, all Ron wanted to know was what he could do to make Harry feel better. Because to him, that was all that mattered.

"C'mon Harry," Ron said, once Harry had begun to calm down, "tell me what's wrong, we'll figure this out, we can work it out, I'm here for you, just tell me."

Harry sniffled.

"I just hate what I've done to you," Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your family, they all hate you because you're with me, because I broke Ginny's heart to be with you and they all hate you for it and it's all my fault!"

Ron just held Harry tighter.

"No Harry, it's not your fault, it's theirs for not being able to accept us. And it never was, nor ever will be your fault. Blame my family for being stupid."

"But you love them," Harry said, "and now they're all gone all because of _me_!"

"Of course I love them, they're my family, but I love you too. And if I had to chose between you and them I would chose you in a heartbeat, every time. Because I love you Harry Potter, with every beat of my heart I love you even more and my damned stubborn family can go screw themselves for all I care, because I wouldn't ever let you go, not for all the Weasleys in the world, understand?" Harry just sniffled.

"Look at me Harry," Ron said gently tilting Harry's face toward him, their eyes meeting, "I love you," Ron said softly, "and all I'll ever need is you. Not them, not anyone else, you and only you." Harry sniffled again, and then buried his head into Ron's chest. Ron wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his body, but even closer to his heart.

Ron couldn't remember falling asleep, only that he woke up to the sound of tapping against the window. Groggily he opened his eyes. They'd fallen asleep on the couch, the room was dark so they must have missed the rest of the day. Ron checked his watch, yep, it was nearing nine. There was the tapping again.

He looked up at the window to see an unfamiliar owl pecking at it. He pulled out his wand from where he must have fallen asleep on it, waving it quickly to open the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped the letter on his head before swooping back out of the window and into the night. Ron picked the letter up, trying to open it with only one hand, as the other one was still busily occupied in being wrapped around Harry. He finally managed to get it open and had to squint in the dim light to read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_It was nice seeing you and Harry today, it really was, honest. I know you probably thought you'd never hear me say this, but I'm sorry for being such an arse in the past. I hope you can forgive me, and maybe give me the chance to apologize in person. George is sorry too, you should stop by the shop some time so we can talk and catch up, maybe have a couple of drinks. Harry can come if you like, and I swear we won't mind if you two get all couple-y. I actually do miss you, believe it or not, George does too, you were a fun little brother to torture._

Ron smiled, it was just like old Fred and George, albeit a bit sentimental at the beginning, he continued reading.

_We usually go to the leaky cauldron for a pint on Saturdays around eight, come join us if you like. Bill and Charlie are going to be there too, don't worry, they're just as apologetic as the rest of us. Except maybe Ginny. She's, well… never mind. Hope to see you Saturday!_

_Fred_

"Who's that from?" a very sleepy Harry mumbled. Ron looked down as Harry squinted up at him.

"It's from Fred," Ron replied.

"And?"

"And he wants us to join them for a pint Saturday."

"Just them?"

"Bill and Charlie too."

"And they're okay with… us?" Ron smiled.

"If they aren't I will slug them all," Ron said. Harry gave him a small smile at Ron's lame attempt at a joke.

"So, you up for pints on Saturday?" Ron asked.

"I guess so," Harry replied.

"Good," Ron said, and leaned down and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips.

Noise filled the room, though most of it seemed to be coming from Fred and George who were both drunk and singing on the table.

"Are they usually like this?" Harry quietly asked Bill. Ron was busy trying to coax his brothers off the table.

"Nah, they're just celebrating," Charlie said, coming over to them.

"Celebrating what?" Harry asked.

"That we got you two back," Bill replied.

"So, you guys are really okay with me and Ron? I mean, after I broke Ginny's heart. That and the fact that we're both men. That and your mother probably hates you."

Charlie took a long swig of his drink before answering quite simply, "bitches can suck it."


End file.
